


Definitely not Alcohol

by RavenaMalk (Sarosia)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Couple, Drink, Gay Sex, Inflation, M/M, Magic, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarosia/pseuds/RavenaMalk
Summary: After a bad day at work, Josh comes home and grabs a drink from the fridge. Josh didn't know what was in the strange bottle, though.





	

 

“This day is NEVER going to end, is it?” It was the same sentence Josh had been mumbling all day long since the coffee girl screwed up his drink at seven. But he’d known it was going to be an awful day the second the bossman told him to come in early. Of course, he lured the poor man with promises of leaving an hour or two earlier than usual since he was coming in so early. And then, as usually happens in life, he got fucked.

 

And not in his usual way with lots of lube and sweat and full moans in the dark. Staying three hours AFTER his normally scheduled day felt less like a good fuck and more like being raped by two elephants at once. And each elephant had two dicks. And NO LUBE. So, when he finally fell into his car (after his customary flipping off of the building) it was going on eight o’clock at night.

 

Thirteen hours of fuuunnn! His mind sang joyfully and he slapped a hand to his head. He groaned and started the car, almost wincing at the pain from the imagined double elephant rape.

 

The house was dark when he got home which, this early, almost certainly meant that John had had a bad day and already went to bed with a headache. The only thing to make this day even more perfect. Now, when he collapsed into bed, exhausted and unshowered, Josh had to make sure he didn’t jostle John too much or he’d wake up and that was a fate worse than anything Josh could think of, other than the double-dicked fuckfest he’d thought up earlier.

 

He dropped his things by the door, kicked off his shoes, and grabbed the remote to flick on the television. The receiver was already on MTV, a bad sign that John had definitely had a bad day. Josh groaned and threw the remote to the small couch. He unbuttoned his shirt before going into the kitchen, looking for some kind of booze. John was a bit of a lush sometimes and Josh knew there had to be something in the house.

 

First he searched the cabinets and found nothing. Then he dove into the refrigerator and right in front, on the top shelf, sat a bottle of something. He picked it up and read the label. Or tried to read the label. It was in some weird language that used characters. The cork at the top(do they still use corks for small bottles?) slipped off easily and Josh sniffed it. The scent was sweet and yet sour at the same time. He backed away from the fridge, letting the door close on its own. Even if it wasn’t some kind of new alcohol, it would at least be an interesting experience to round off the day. And if it turned him into a rabbit or something(as some of John’s personal items were wont to do) then his day definitely couldn’t get worse.

 

Josh raised the bottle to his lips and took a small sip, just enough to taste it. It was thick and definitely more sweet than sour and he kept drinking. Before he knew it, half the bottle was gone. Josh wiped his mouth on his hand and recorked the bottle before setting it back inside the fridge. He reached down and scratched his stomach absently. He thought about the liquid and could feel the liquid warming his insides. And then something odd happened. He didn’t drink enough of the liquid to feel full, but something was happening to make it expand.

 

Josh rubbed his stomach gently as he began to feel as if he’d drank the whole bottle and then another one of the same size. Soon, it felt like he’d had Thanksgiving and Christmas all in one go and then he could feel it. He could feel his stomach growing underneath his hand. Josh dropped his head and watched in awe and horror as his stomach slowly ballooned out like something in a cartoon.

 

“John?” He whispered, feeling full enough to burst, but he didn’t. Instead, he just kept expanding out slowly. He was getting close to a volleyball sized bulge when the growth seemed to slow minutely.

 

“John!” Josh began yelling the name even as his stomach seemed to settle into a size resembling a woman at nine months into her pregnancy.

 

There was a gasp at the door that separated the kitchen from the living room(where he could still hear MTV on the television) and Josh looked up from his gut. John stood shirtless with his hair tussled from his pillow. Josh watched his eyes rake over his new form and then flick to the ice box behind him.

 

“Goddammit, Josh. Don’t you learn anything?” He groaned and stepped around Josh to the fridge. He opened it and looked at the bottle just to make sure.

 

“What the fuck made you think you can just drink something in a language that you can’t possibly comprehend? Sometimes you’re just so…stupid! I hope you’re happy.”

 

Josh looked away from John’s angry face and felt his skin warm. It was true that by this point in their relationship, as friends and then lovers, that he should’ve learned not to touch things he didn’t recognize. John’s business had him working with strange magics and inexplicable things that sometimes were left lying around the house. But, Josh also thought that John should’ve learned by now that he can’t leave things like this around because of Josh’s curiosity. It’s already got him into trouble more than once before.

 

Josh rubbed his hands over his distended belly before resting them on top. That, however, turned out to be a wrong decision because it pressed the liquid mass, which jiggled slightly, down harder onto things below and he felt himself stiffen. He jerked his hands away and, unable to find a good place to set them, braced them on his hips.

 

“I’m sorry, Johnny, but I was thirsty and looking for booze and Zeeman was such an ass today. Thirteen hours!” He said in way of explanation and John actually smiled. His eyes ran up and down Josh’s body several times.

 

He shifted uncomfortably. “Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked, nervously. Though he’d known John for years, it was still so hard to decipher any of his thoughts by just looking at his face or eyes.

 

“You are so cute when you’re flustered.”

 

Josh opened his mouth to protest, but couldn’t get a word out.

 

“And pregnant.”

 

Josh’s mouth opened and closed several times, giving him the appearance of a fish in a tank. He shut his eyes and felt dizzy. Pregnant? He couldn’t be pregnant, he’s a man…it’s not possible! But, with the things John gets involved in, Josh wouldn’t put it in the realm of the impossible. His back hit the refrigerator and John’s hand appeared on his arm.

 

“Josh, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asked.

 

Josh shook his head. “No…pregnant…I…can’t...kids…no.”

 

John put long fingered hands on Josh’s face, holding him steady. “You’re not pregnant. But your stomach,” John looked down at the bulge, “looks very appetizing, no?”

 

John put one of his hands on top of the round stomach and pressed down. Josh’s eyes fluttered closed. His breathing hitched and John removed the hand.

 

“You want to play with me?” John asked softly and Josh nodded.

 

“’m getting hard.” Josh said to him.

 

“Mmm. I was hard the second I saw you down here, your stomach expanding outward,” John licked his lips, “that confused look on your face that you get every time you do something you’re not supposed to and something happens.”

 

Josh opened his eyes. “Fuck, you knew. You watched.”

 

“Of course I watched. I’ve got eyes all over this place, just to watch you fuck up.”

 

“You bastard.” Josh moaned as John slid the shirt off of his shoulders and began kissing the large belly.

 

“I’ll not have you insulting my Mother. Look how tight your skin has gotten.” John’s lips took pressed down the round mound and Josh felt his tongue run around and over his bellybutton.

 

“Your bellybutton has popped out because you’re so full. Baby, how full do you feel?”

 

“So full. Fuck, so full. Need you.” Josh whispered quickly.

 

“You like this, Baby? I’m glad. Wanna feel how glad I am?” John licked up the surface to stand and kiss Josh. He had to lean awkwardly over the mass. But their lips did meet and Josh tried to put his new desperation into the meeting.

 

John reached for one of Josh’s hands and placed it over the very noticeable shape in the front of his pajama pants. The fabric was soft, but what was beneath was definitely not. Josh gripped the column in his hand and rubbed his thumb over it. He smiled when John had to break the kiss for his quick intake of breath.

 

“Couch.” John whispered and then he was gone. Josh opened his eyes to find himself alone in the kitchen. John was already seated on the couch, waiting for him. Josh took his first steps since the strange inflation and felt the sloshing of the expanded liquid filling his belly. It was a great weight inside that threatened to overbalance him. As he walked, he thought about how pregnant women did this and thanked every god he could think of that the potion or whatever it was hadn’t made him actually pregnant. Thinking about where the baby would have to come out made him stop and shiver.

 

At the couch, John stopped him with hands on the belly that proceeded his boyfriend and began licking over the surface again while using both hands to quickly undo Josh’s pants. Josh had a quick thought about his shirt on the kitchen floor and how everything would be wrinkled before all thoughts were quite literally blown from his head. John wrapped a hand around Josh’s dick and massaged it up and down in a way that only he seemed able to do right. Josh had only been with women before John, but he quickly found that a man really would know a man best.

 

Josh moaned and thrust slowly into the warm fist. John looked up at him and couldn’t believe his eyes. Josh had been the most perfect creature before and though he should look absolutely ridiculous with the pregnant middle and hard cock jutting out beneath it, he didn’t. Instead, he looked even more beautiful than John had ever seen him. Flat chest and then that dome of flesh stretching obscenely out and down until it reached his perfect cock. John rubbed his face over the stomach.

 

“I don’t know which I want more: to fuck you or to have you fuck me.” He moaned against the tight skin and he felt it jiggle when Josh chuckled.

 

“I can’t fuck you like this. I haven’t the strength.” He chuckled again when John rolled his head to look up.

 

“Go get the lube and start prepping yourself, if you can.”

 

Josh tried to pout. “What’re you going to do?”

 

John grinned at him. “I have the hardest job of all. Getting these pants off without ripping them.”

 

Josh looked down at the tent and laughed. “You do that.”

 

He put his hands under the belly in an attempt to balance it better and went over to the bookshelf next to the front door. Behind the third book, (not by accident titled “Cock fighting: short stories to make your rooster stand tall” by SB Cocker) there was a medium bottle of lube. It still had the seal on it because it had recently been replaced. It ended up being one of the most used bottles in the house because they used the living room more than any other room outside the bedroom. If they didn’t have random people entering the house often, mostly with John’s job, Josh wanted to just leave the bottle on the table or better yet, on the television. But that wouldn’t be the best impression to give the houseguests. He retrieved the bottle and almost dropped it when he turned around.

 

John was still sitting on the couch, this time wearing only the suit he was born in. His hand ran the length of his cock and back to the base, over and over again. His eyes held something dominant and predatory and Josh’s knees went weak when John’s tongue slipped just outside his lips to lick the surface of his bottom lip. Trying to calm his breathing, Josh slowly walked back to John, his heavy middle jiggling with each step.

 

“You still want me to prep myself?” He asked, already breathless.

 

John’s eyes ran over Josh’s body and he shook his head. “Turn around. Gods, turn around.”

 

John took the lube from Josh before he turned and dropped it to the couch. Josh turned and John pulled him closer, using light pressure on his back to bend him over forward and reveal what he hungered for. John leaned forward and licked over Josh’s hot skin and had to grin at the shiver that ran over him. With hands on Josh’s thighs, he pulled him even closer so he could reach out and rub a hand against the belly.

 

He kissed against the star before sending his tongue inside. Josh gasped and jerked away before pushing back into John’s face. John lapped and nibbled until he finally pressed a finger inside. Josh moaned at the presence of both the finger and the tongue. John massaged with the one finger until Josh was loose enough for two. With the addition of the second, Josh moaned low. He jerked again when one of John’s fingers rubbed over his prostate.

 

“Please…” He moaned.

 

“One more.” John whispered against the skin of his ass and his breath ran over the heated skin. He quickly pressed in one last finger and scissored the three around, stretching the muscles as best to accommodate him. Then he pulled the fingers out and grabbed the bottle of lube. He coated them liberally and easily slid them back inside. The way even smoother now, Josh pressed insistently back at him.

 

“Please, now.” He groaned.

 

John laughed and liberally coated his cock with the lube. “Turn around, I wanna see you.”

 

Josh straightened and turned back to face John. He rubbed a hand over the distended belly and groaned.

 

“Fuck, John. Fuck.” He whispered and John reached up to him, pulling him down into his lap. They had to be a little creative, but somehow they ended with the stomach balanced gently between them. This left Josh’s cock trapped underneath the stomach with little more than the tip pressed against John’s stomach. Josh bounced a little, seeing if he could get some kind of friction, but he couldn’t. He groaned and John leaned up to kiss him.

 

“Don’t worry about it, yet. Ready?” John slid one hand around behind Josh and cupped the cheeks. He reached farther and brushed his fingers against the sensitive area.

 

“Please.” Josh moaned.

 

John agreed wholly and used his hand to line himself up with his destination. Before Josh had sat down, John had slid his body down to a position that would work and it made his back curve off of the couch uncomfortably. But he could stand the pain that would come for a minute or so of this position. He wanted to see Josh above him, tummy swollen with the fluid that wasn’t really for a job, but more of a personal matter.

 

Josh leaned forward as best he could and then slid back down onto John’s cock. As it entered him, they both moaned.

 

“Mmm…fuuuuccckkkk. So full…fuck, so full, fuck!”Josh’s head had fallen and he snapped it up now to capture John’s lips. They kissed for a moment before John broke it.

 

“Happy accident?”

 

Josh moaned and set a hand on his rounded belly. “Move. Movemovemovemovemovemovemovemovemove.”

 

He bounced around in John's lap while chanting his mantra. John tried to move his hips and found that he really couldn't move in this position. Biting his lip hard, John patted Josh's ass.

 

“I'm sorry. You're gonna have to move.”

 

Josh raised his head to look at his lover. “What?”

 

“I can't fuck you like this.” John said.

 

Josh blinked at him, still attempting to move. “What?”

 

John pulled his bottom lip over his teeth and shrugged. “I'm sorry. I want to. But I can't move.”

 

John tried to buck his hips and couldn't move more than a quarter of an inch. Josh groaned loudly.

 

“Fuck you, you fucking fuck.” He began punching John's arm and shoulder. He moved up and balancing on his knees, moved to a four-legged position on the couch next to him.

 

“In me, Now.” He grunted and John complied.

 

He knelt behind Josh and pressed in easily. He was only halfway sheathed when Josh suddenly shot back, impaling himself completely. John grabbed his hips and held him still. The smooth skin of Josh's stomach brushed against John's knuckles and he moved one hand up to rub the firm ball of flesh. Josh moaned and pulled forward before bouncing back with a roll of his hips.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” John moaned and began thrusting to meet Josh's hips. He moved both hands to grasp Josh's stomach and used it to pull him back. The extra pressure made Josh moan loudly.

 

The weight hanging off of him was strange, but added to the experience and with every thrust it swung forward and back, as if assisting them. But Josh needed more. His cock bounced between his legs and the bottom curve of his stomach, weeping for touch. Josh ran a hand over his stomach and tried to reach for his cock, but his fingers barely brushed the head. With a grunt of frustration, he pulled the arm back and used it to support his bouncing belly.

 

“John.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Fucking touch me.” Josh grunted.

 

“Baby, I am.” He rubbed the stomach once before placing his hands back where they were before at the top.

 

“Nooo.” Josh elbowed one of John's arms. “My cock. Touch my fucking cock, you conniving bastard.”

 

John leaned down and bit into the skin of Josh's back, causing another moan. “I love it when you talk dirty.” He said against the skin.

 

“Touch. My. Fucking...” Before Josh could finish, John wrapped cool fingers around it and Josh bucked forward into the hand and back onto John's cock.

 

The pressure in Josh's stomach made him so much tighter inside and John couldn't continue. He thrust several more times before pulling out. Before Josh could make even one sound, John had grabbed his side and flipped him over onto his back. The inflation jiggled and John stroked himself to completion with one hand rubbing the tight skin. Ropes of white struck and stuck on the pale skin and John thought that the sight made his orgasm last even longer. He leaned down over Josh, bracing one arm against the back of the couch. John opened his eyes and found Josh glaring at him while trying to stretch himself into a shape that would allow him to get off.

 

John inched back and wrapped his mouth around Josh's red cock. Almost right after he began, Josh was jerking and coming into his mouth. John rolled his eyes forward and where he could normally see Josh's face above him, there was only the quivering ball of flesh.

 

John sat up and licked his lips. Josh was lying with one hand holding his stomach and the other tracing shapes in the cum on its surface. He lifted the hand and licked the cum from it before doing it again.

 

“Fuck, Josh.” John whispered, already feeling another stirring. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the tummy, tasting his own cum on the surface. The stomach rose and fell rhythmically with Josh's breaths.

 

“Ready for another round, Baby?” He asked and looked up to find Josh with his head to the side, snoring softly.

 

John smiled and moved Josh's legs so that they weren't so bent and lay down so that his head was resting on Josh's thigh. His forehead was pressing against the smooth surface and he let himself drift off to dreams of what they could do over the weekend of the Belly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer. First inflation type fic I'd ever done. Like, circa 2009 or 2010. I managed to resist the urge to edit the hell out of it and only fixed the spelling on a couple words. 
> 
> So this is it. What I wrote. I've read it like three times before posting it and I'm still stuck between finding it hot and finding it hilarious because I feel like I've improved a lot since then.


End file.
